In the fabrication of an IC device, an IC chip is attached to a lead frame. The lead frame is provided to facilitate the electrical connection of apparatus to the chip.
Currently, it is the practice in many IC device fabrication processes to form or bond a plurality of flexible lead frames on a long strip of flexible material, which strip has the general appearance of a strip of motion picture film with sprocket holes located along the lateral edges thereof.
At some point in the fabrication of the IC device, the strip is cut into segments with each segment comprising at least one lead frame.
To protect the segment, the beam leads, and an IC chip bonded thereto during subsequent steps of the device fabrication, it has become the practice to removably mount each segment in a reusable fixture.